Many multimedia presentations provided through a distribution system include a video component comprising a plurality of frames with one or images presented within each frame. In general, the images presented within any frame of the video may be of interest to a viewer of the video. However, additional information about any of the images contained within the video that may be of further interest to a viewer is often limited to that shown within the video. In this manner, multimedia presentation are often a passive experience for the viewer that is limited to the information provided by the presentation.